


Curiosidad

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Spanish, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La curiosidad es peligrosa, muy peligrosa, y más si tienes a tu hermano gemelo con un poco de predisposición.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosidad

—¡Arrímate más! —exclamó Bill, impaciente y tiritando por el frío—. ¡Maldita sea, Tom!

El mayor de los Kaulitz, mientras se movía un poco más a la izquierda de la cama, comenzó a murmurar incoherencias, palabras que después, cuando Bill se acurrucó contra él y pegó su cuerpo frío, se pudieron distinguir fácilmente como maldiciones.

Recuperando una temperatura agradablemente tibia, Tom abrió los ojos y se encontró con Bill que le miraba con fijeza y había puesto la cara muy cerca a la suya.

—Estás muy junto —se quejó con voz ronca antes de dejar caer sus párpados de nuevo—. Apártate y déjame dormir.

—No importa —respondió Bill en un susurro—, para eso he venido. —Apenas escuchó lo dicho por su hermano, sus ojos se abrieron en su máxima capacidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pronunció Tom, con lentitud—. Sabes que todo es un juego.

—Tom…

El autobús donde realizaban las giras tenía todas las (e incluso más) comodidades para que la pasaran bien durante los interminables viajes de ciudad en ciudad, de país en país. Sin embargo, a veces eso no bastaba.

Y cuando juntas a cuatro adolescentes, dos de ellos gemelos para los que no existen “barreras”, llegando a insospechables niveles de aburrimiento, tenemos a… Tom y Bill Kaulitz haciéndose mutuas insinuaciones, frescas e infantiles; acercamientos dramáticos de labios, caricias espontáneas y, sobre todo, totalmente fuera de lugar.

Al principio, Georg y Gustav se lo creyeron, recién al pasar cierto tiempo habían caído en que era un juego y una manera (rara) de los gemelos para pasar el rato. De todos modos, ninguno podía negar que aún después de tantos meses “acostumbrados” al comportamiento ridículo e incestuoso de sus amigos, de vez en cuando habían cosas que les sorprendían, ciertas insinuaciones cargadas de excesiva tensión sexual…

Incluso, según les había dicho David, que también estaba al tanto, algunos admiradores también se habían dado cuenta e existían fan-clubes donde relacionaban física y sentimentalmente a los Kaulitz.

A Bill y Tom les daba perfectamente igual. Ellos solo se divertían, una extensión de sus juegos de niños; un simple pasatiempo que al final había resultado en rumores sin sentido, hilarantes y, principalmente, falsos. Lo cierto (después de todo), era que no se habían besado, ni siquiera se habían abrazados “más de la cuenta”.

Esas personas tienen mucha imaginación, deberían dedicarse a otra cosa, había dicho Tom con convencimiento, mientras Bill asentía.

—¡Tom! —exclamó Bill por tercera vez antes de clavar sus dientes sin fuerza en el hombro desnudo de su gemelo.

—¿Qué quieres? —refunfuñó Tom, apartándose de Bill y limpiando con la sábana la saliva que había quedado de la mordida—. Eso me dolió.

Bill frunció el ceño.

—Olvídalo —respondió secamente antes de darle la espalda a su hermano y acomodarse para dormir—. Hasta mañana.

Tom no dijo nada aunque todo rastro de sueño se le había quitado. Pasó unos minutos pensando en nada en particular hasta que prácticamente se echó encima de Bill y le susurró algo al oído.

—No quiero —murmuró Bill, aún molesto—, estoy cansado, y alejáte, que estás pesado.

—Pero tú fuiste el que vino a despertarme y me quitó las ganas de dormir —se quejó Tom para después zarandear un poco a su hermano quien solo gruñó.

Le tomó aproximadamente diez minutos a Tom, entre cosquillas en el estómago, resoplidos en la oreja y moverse continuamente, para que Bill se rindiera y renunciara a intentar descansar. El menor se sentó en la cama con un mohín.

—Hubiera ido a la habitación de Gustav o Georg —se lamentó antes de bostezar. Tom soltó una carcajada.

—O también hubieras podido buscar una linda chica para que te caliente, ¡friolento! —Bill arqueó las cejas y negó con la cabeza con firmeza; su gemelo entornó los ojos—. Pues te recomiendo buscar eso antes de venir aquí a fastidiar.

Tom alcanzó el mando a distancia de la televisión y la prendió.

—Y ahora puedo dormir, ¿no? —Sin esperar respuesta, Bill se acostó y se cubrió con las sábanas. Tom, más para fastidiar que otra cosa, le dio una patada en una pierna y exclamó una negativa—. ¡Auch!

—Lo siento. ¿Te quebré una uña?

Apenas terminó de decir su burla, se vio enfrascado en una pelea con golpes, jaladas de pelo, mordidas para “librarse del enemigo”, y llaves. Justo como si otra vez tuvieran diez años, solo que ahora no había mamá ni Gordon que les separara antes de que se hicieran verdadero daño (lo cual aumentaba lo “divertido”).

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que Tom estaba tratando de asfixiar a su gemelo con una de las almohadas mientras éste le incrustaba las uñas en los brazos, el control remoto que estaba a un lado de la cama, casi ajeno a la batalla campal, fue presionado por un pie de Bill y de inmediato una serie de gemidos y jadeos ruidosos invadieron la habitación.

Instantáneamente, los hermanos detuvieron todo movimiento y enfocaron la vista en el televisor.

—¿Qué mierda es eso?

La pregunta quedó flotando en el ambiente debido a que la respuesta no podía ser más obvia. La piel de sus piernas y brazos rompieron todo contacto. Al par de segundos Tom manoteó el control y apagó la televisión junto con sus traumáticas escenas.

—Hay que verle el lado bueno a la situación —comentó Bill cuando ya están ambos con almohadas, sábanas y cobertores en su sitio. Tom levantó ambas cejas y le miró con extrañeza.

—¿Cuál? ¿Existe uno? —preguntó totalmente escéptico.

Tom no le veía ni una minúscula partícula de positivo a lo que casualmente habían visto (largos segundos de pornografía, pero no de la “corriente”, sino a dos hombres… Y eso no fue todo, ya que uno de los tipos aparte de ser embestido por el otro, había un juguete sexual involucrado).

—Se notaba que le gustaba —declaró Bill con seriedad antes de de reírse.

—Es porno, por más que no le guste, le pagan para fingir que sí.

—Ya sé —respondió el menor incorporándose un poco, apoyado en sus brazos—, pero por algún motivo deben de haber tantos homo…

—Por favor —interrumpió Tom con un suspiro, sintiéndose cansado repentinamente—. Falta poco para que amanezca, creo que deberíamos dormir. —Su hermano abrió la boca e intentó decir algo, pero él se adelantó a alzar la mano para ponerla en su boca—. Si tanta curiosidad tienes, ¡deberías probar tú mismo! Apuesto a que hay candidatos.

Bill se quedó un largo rato sin decir nada. Tom asumió que su intento de broma no tuvo tanta gracia y, sin importarle realmente, se acomodó y cerró los ojos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido, el otro chico por fin habló.

—Tienes razón. Voy a… a hacerlo.

—No juegues con esas cosas —murmuró más dormido que otra cosa.

—No bromeo, Tom. Voy a hacerlo con un hombre. —El de rastas vociferó con voz soñolienta otra negación—. ¿Por qué no? Tú mismo me has dicho que habría muchos dispuestos, y ambos sabemos que eso es verdad.

Convenciéndose de que su hermano hablaba en serio, Tom se sentó en la cama, exponiendo unos cuantos argumentos que si bien Bill los aceptó como válidos, y aún sin rebatirlos, siguió insistiendo en que iba a atenerse a su idea.

—Imagínate que me guste —sonrió Bill. Inevitablemente Tom pensó que la persona que le había tocado por hermano gemelo era una de las más “anormales” que existía en el mundo.

—Deja de hablar estupideces —inquirió—. Yo… tal vez yo… —intentó hablar pero sin decidirse. Bill, curioso le animó a que lo hiciera con un gesto de los brazos. Tom se aclaró la garganta y aclaró, o por lo menos intentó—: Conmigo… eso, probar.

El pensamiento de hacer “algo” con Bill era raro, demasiado, pero intentaba verlo como un juego; además, no era nada comparado con imaginarse a su hermano con el trasero levantado y siendo follado por un cualquiera. Se estremeció involuntariamente.

Bill, en respuesta a sus palabras, se rió como si fuera el mejor chiste que le hubieran contado en buen tiempo.

—¡Tom! No seas un cerdo, eres mi hermano, no podemos hacer esas cosas.

—Por eso mismo, soy tu hermano gemelo, ¿con quién más deberías de hacerlo? —refutó sin poder creer que de su boca salieran semejantes expresiones—. Hemos estado jugando con el resto de personas en cuanto al tipo de relación que tenemos, ¿por qué no…?

—¿Hablas en serio? —exclamó Bill ya sin ningún rastro de risa en las facciones. Tom cabeceó en afirmación aunque no le había agradado ser interrumpido.

En un principio, Bill había ido medio en broma, medio en serio con lo de probar, aunque en el fondo sí teniendo verdadera curiosidad; y ahora que Tom se ofrecía a “ayudarle”, y que en respuesta sintiera un estremecimiento que nacía en su médula e iba hacia todos sus malditos nervios… era irreal.

—Échate. —Bill miró a su hermano como si tuviera animalillos encima de la cara—. Échate —repitió el de rastas—, voy a…

—Tom —dijo mirándole fijamente y con tono grave—, no es necesario que lo… ya sabes, hagamos.

—Lo sé —respondió Tom de inmediato con un intento de sonrisa—, solo voy a tocarte. —Bill le seguía observando—. En una de las clases de Anatomía Humana…

—¿Qué? —interrumpió Bill con una mueca— ¿Hemos tenido ese curso? Y tengo una mejor pregunta todavía, ¿desde cuándo atiendes a las clases? —Tom asintió cruzando los brazos—. Esto es tan raro —suspiró—, aún más raro que los juegos que hacíamos antes, y eso ya es decir mucho.

Tom estuvo de acuerdo, acordándose de las veces en las que miraban películas pornográficas hasta tarde cuando su madre salía de viaje o a cenas, y se masturbaban, diciendo que el que eyaculaba primero perdía y como castigo tenía que hacer lo que el otro le mandara por una semana entera.

—Solo voy a tocarte.

—Solo —remedó Bill en un tono casi irónico, pero sonriendo—, claro “solo” me vas a tocar el puto…

—¡Bill! —Una sonrisa se puso en los labios del cantante y con un par de patadas apartó las sábanas y demás, destapándolos. Sentía que las rodillas le temblaban ligeramente y que la sangre se agrupaba en su pelvis.

—¿Si esto trae consecuencias? —Su hermano alzó los hombros, quitándole importancia.

Tom le bajó el pantalón de pijama y la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto la semi-erección, y se arrodilló entre las piernas que previamente había hecho que su hermano apartara. Bill se sintió expuesto, expuesto como nunca antes. Su cara se puso muy roja, arrepintiéndose por estar llegando tan lejos.

—Relájate…

—Es muy fácil decirlo —susurró, soportando con valentía las ganas terribles de levantarse y correr hasta alcanzar la frontera más próxima—. Eres asqueroso —comentó Bill con voz baja al ver como su hermano escupía un poco de saliva en sus dedos. Tom lo aceptó sin hacer problemas.

—Ahí voy.

Entró. La carne está apretada, demasiado. Bill suspiró y apoyó con más fuerza los talones en la cama. Tom intentó meter un poco más los dedos, sin embargo, los músculos se contrajeron alrededor y se retiró con lentitud un poco pero volvió pronto.

—Tom… —se quejó Bill. No le agradaba en lo mínimo—. Hazlo con cuidado. —Su hermano asintió, aunque él no pudo verlo.

—¿Aún no sientes nada? —preguntó en un susurro luego de un par de minutos. Bill negó como pudo, pero el jadeo de dolor que no logró evitar que se le escapara, aclaró qué era lo que sentía. Con más suavidad, Tom siguió—. A cinco centímetros está la próstata… su estimulación produce mucho placer —dijo más para sí mismo que para Bill.

Bill murmuró cosas sin sentido y Tom comenzó a retorcer el dedo con gentileza, observando en todo momento las reacciones de su hermano, quien se había puesto un brazo encima de los ojos y mordía su labio inferior.

Los músculos tensos comenzaron a ceder poco a poco… El sexo de Bill estaba muy erguido y clamando por atención, incluso le dio tentación el tocarlo, pero se resistió.

Unió un dedo de su otra mano, y con ambos índices trató de seguir abriendo las profundidades de Bill, siempre con delicadeza. Los labios de su gemelo estaban casi al doble de su tamaño por tanta mordidas y jadeos cortos habían comenzado a salir desde su garganta. Tom, después de fijarse en como se encontraba Bill, se dio cuenta de que su propia excitación estaba apretándose contra los boxers, y el deseo de friccionarse contra el colchón (o cualquier superficie) se volvía casi imposible de controlar.

Siguieron unos cuantos momentos más así, hasta que, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Tom se alejó sintiendo que ya no podía más. Quitó un dedo del interior de Bill y puso su mano encima de sí mismo, donde la necesitaba, mientras que la otra siguió en el menor, moviéndose lo más que le era posible. Al instante en el que tocó algo ahí dentro y los jadeos de incomodidad y placer se convirtieron en casi lloriqueos desesperados, supo que había encontrado lo que quería.

De pronto, tuvo el deseo de hacer algo, y sin premeditarlo por más de dos instante instantes, se decidió a hacerlo, ¿qué perdía? La situación más rara y más perturbadora no podía ser. Tocando a su hermano cuando obviamente no debía y tocándose él mismo.

—Esto está tan mal —balbuceó antes de inclinarse, sacar la lengua y sumergirse… Cuando Bill sintió la humedad invadirle en lo más hondo, ni el más mínimo resquicio de pudor quedó en su sistema, los jadeos y gemidos llenaron toda la habitación.

—Dioooos —se retorció—, Dios, jodido Dios…

Tom siguió, y solo bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que ambos llegaran al clímax. Bill, en un algún segundo perdido se había acordado de que tenía manos y sin importarle nada las había dirigido a su erección. Cuando limpiaron todo lo que pudieron y se echaron codo a codo en la cama, se quedaron un rato en silencio.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Tom dándose cuenta de que ya no podía soportar la curiosidad…— ¿Sí? —Bill asintió lentamente y de pronto se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa un poco traviesa.

—Tanto que tienes que probarlo. —Tom abrió los ojos de sobremanera, frunció el entrecejo, negó, todo a la vez—. Oh, vamos, Tom… Prometo ser tan cuidadoso como tú.

-fin-


End file.
